Insomnia
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: Your room in the Pokémon Center is the definition of tranquil— and it's driving you insane. Light Hilda/Hilbert; Hilda-centric.


**A/N: **There are a couple of reasons to how this came about- one of them being that I wanted to mess around with second person a bit, but not only is it in second person but a majority of it is in present tense. It's almost completely experimental, since I usually write in either first or third and always past tense ._. On that note, sorry for the annoy repetitiveness of it all xD. Not too sure how much I like this. But _anyway,_ I wanted to write something for Color Splash but since Cheren only has a minor role so I'm uploading it as a separate piece.

Sorry for the very unoriginal name, by the way. I'm bad at that.

For the 100 themes challenge (variation one), this is **32. Night.**

* * *

><p>You walk into the room as quietly as you can, though it seems pretty pointless since the reason you enter the room in the first place is to wake up its inhabitant.<p>

It's not that you had a bad dream, or the constant pitter-patter of the rain against the window that drove you to your companion's room. It's simple really, you just can't seem to fall asleep. There's nothing wrong with the mattress, yet, you couldn't seem to get comfortable. The pillows are nice too— soft yet firm, a perfect contradiction. And the rain wasn't annoying, it was kind of... ah, relaxing.

Your room in the Pokémon Center is the definition of tranquil.

And it's driving you insane.

You've been traveling all day; no, all week. All you want to do is get some sleep in your room but _no,_ it seems like someone's made other plans for you. And all you really want to do now is find whoever is responsible for your lack of sleep- Arceus, the force, Big Brother, your mom... [1] whoever, and just ask them _why._ (Or beat them [2]. That sounds like a good plan too.)

In a desperate attempt, you head to one of your best friend's rooms... Hilbert. (Well, that's his name. If he didn't hate it so much, maybe he would go by that alias. Instead, he goes by the name 'Black', and if he's a color... you're one too. White. [3])

You're not sure what really compels you to go visit Black, but you find your feet moving towards his room regardless. Your hand hesitates when your index finger smooths over the cool metal of the door nob, but you eventually bore through anyway.

Sometime before you took that first quiet step into the room and after you tore the door open, you decide that you want to wake Black up. Maybe he could help you get some sleep.

So that's what you do.

After tip-toeing through the room, which as said before is _pointless_, you see him. It's dark in the room, but thankfully Black has a habit of sleeping with his window shutters open so that the moon is on full display. That's exactly how you can actually make out his features- that unruly brown hair, his slightly agape mouth. You decide that he looks real cute asleep.

"Uh... Black?" you murmur softly before doing what you can only think of doing next- you poke him, nice and firm in the abdomen. He stirs at this, eyes fluttering open and closed a couple of times before they stay open.

Although his eyes are open, he's still in a half dream-like state. He notices you, how your hair is uncharacteristically down, how the wavy brown tendrils stop at your hips, how the moon makes you look considerably paler then you are. With the long hair, white nightgown and pale skin, he thinks you're an angel [4]. His angel. You're beautiful, and since Black is still half-asleep and half-awake, all he can do is smile a hazy, almost goofy smile.

You decide that he's real cute like this too.

Before he falls asleep again, you say how you can't fall asleep. (And somewhere in your mind, you envy his ability to so casually succumb into unconsciousness.)

Black just closes his eyes before moving over and patting the empty space next to him, gesturing for you to crawl in. You blush a little and consider his offer. Like before, you hesitate, but decide against it. You crawl onto the bed so that you're next to him and pull the ivory covers over the two of you.

You lie there, on your back, for a while. How long was it- ten minutes, a half hour, an hour? You can't quite remember. But you do remember eventually curling up next to Black, burying your head into the cotton of his shirt. He subconsciously tosses an arm around your waist and you remain that way for the rest of the night.

You wonder what made Black tell you to come lie with him, but you can't seem to think of a straight answer because_ your eyes are just getting heavy_...

It doesn't matter anyway; when he wakes up he'll be as red as a cheri berry, shocked at how his own sleepy demeanor the night before made him so_fearless _[5]_._ You'll just smile and laugh.

(And then, months later, you'll kill Cheren when he blackmails you with the pictures. Of you and Black snuggling, that is.. But all's well that ends well, right? You got your sleep after all.) [6]

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>I had to come up with something of a 'greater force'... and the results were epically random, though I have my reasons. Arceus, because that's the pokémon that supposedly created everything else and because in some other stories, the characters say 'Oh my Arceus' rather than 'Oh my god'. Alternatively they might say 'Oh my Mew' but Arceus sounded cooler. I excluded God because that might offend people (or something) and I really don't want to have people leaving me hate reviews. Yah. UH, the force is from Star Wars... I think. I don't know if I capitalize that or not so correct me if I'm wrong. Big Brother is a reference to the book 1984 by George Orwell. As for 'your mom'... I swear, I thought of it as White's mom being in charge of her rather than the stupid mom jokes XD.

**[2] **Beat, as in to pound, hit, strike... whatever. Not, 'oh, haha, I beat you in battle!'. And don't take that the wrong way either. White thinks that some greater force is keeping her awake for a reason, but she doesn't really care because she's so damn tired and wants to sleep.

**[3] **That'll come up in another story.

**[4] **By 'angel', I didn't mean what a boyfriend may call a girlfriend or something. I meant that he literally thought she was an angel XD. Keep in mind that he's not really awake.

**[5] **Yes, that implies that he likes her, but never did anything about it. ;D.

**[6] **That line was written because I originally wrote this for Color Splash. I considered deleting it but... eh, whatever. Yes, Cheren snuck into their room after everyone was asleep.

I also wanted to fit in the following line somewhere, but it never... well, fit. So I'll dump it here!  
><em>Your hair is long- the wavy tendrils of brown hair cascades down your back, parts wrapping themselves snugly around your waist. It's pretty dark outside (but what else is to be expected at twelve in the morning?) so the moon is your nightlight.<em>


End file.
